User talk:Mikku3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Photo of a virus.png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 09:10, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:16, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Trying to help you out Ok, I'm going to try to help you out before you dig yourself in even deeper. When a story is deleted, it's by the mods. It usually means either its's a spin-off (not allowed), or it isn't up to the Quality Standards. This is not the end of the world, it just means your story probably needs some work. Post it in the Writer's Workshop , and there'll be people willing to give it a look, and tell you what you need to change. If you don't have a copy on your computer, then ask a mod (politely) if they can send you one. Just be polite, and be humble. The way you're acting now makes people not want to help you. As for why haunted games are blacklisted, we have too many of them already. It's literally just that: they've been done to death. I think there's a process to appeal to write one if you think your story is good enough, but the general advice is that unless you're HP Lovecraft, returned from the grave to write video game pastas, it probably won't be.WatcherAzazel (talk) 17:31, August 12, 2014 (UTC)